Eat You Up Like Eren Jaeger
by Becky-Marie-Rose
Summary: This is a modern day au where Eren Jaeger is Jeffrey Dahmer. Disclaimer inside.
1. Eat You Up Like Eren Jaeger

Disclaimer:

I have no connection to Jeffrey Dahmer. I do not worship him nor did I make this series as a tribute to him. I have changed all the names. I have kept the dates and most of the details the same. I have not published anything on any significant date during the case or murders. I do not wish to offend the families of the victims or the family of Dahmer. This piece was written for entertainment purposes only. I have swapped the names of people involved for the names of Shingeki No Kyojin characters that belong to Isayama Hagime. I do not apologize if I offend you. I am just a simple college student writing something that she wants to. Those of you that choose to read this must know that Jeffrey Dahmer was a criminal and he is not a man to be idolized. But neither should his murderer be idolized. They both killed humans.

* * *

He knew that he was crazy. He had always known. And now here he was. At the end of his long, grizzly, disgusting, immoral story of murder. He had no desire to hold back any information.

"And the altar would have been the only thing left. Any other questions?" Eren Jaeger looked between the faces of the officers that had pulled him in. One had a small cut where he had clawed at him in a half assed attempt to fight them off. Eren didn't want to actually escape. The fact that he had made it this far surprised himself most of all. Maybe he has hoping the cops would kill him if he resisted.

"One more." The officer without the cut said. "Have you ever really loved someone?"

Eren looked at his hands. He sighed softly and almost smiled. "Yeah, my grandmother. She always loved me. Always took me back in. I don't even know why. I don't think I ever thanked her either."

The officers looked at each other before standing up and uncuffing Eren from the chair then re-cuffing him to his own hands.

"All right, Jaeger. You are going to be locked away for a long time for all this." The officer with the cut gripped Eren's shirt and pulled him out the door. As the trio left the interrogation room, the people in the rest of the station stared.

Eren heard some mumbling but decided to ignore it. _They will be talking about this for years. _

The man was thrown into a jail cell to await being transferred. He already knew that he would be secluded. "For his own safety," they would call it. It was fine though. He was used to it. That's how he spent most of his time. It would be just a little bit different this time.

Eren had never been very afraid of dying. He never had much to live for. His parents didn't care. He didn't like his younger sibling. His step-mom wasn't much for affection. And he had never had any friends.

_Those guys sure had something to live for. That's why I helped them. They __didn't have to watch themselves slip away. But I did._

Eren put his head in his hands and just sat on the bench. He thought about all the things he had to tell the officers. He had to talk for 60 hours about the things he did and saw.

_I wonder if it's a sin that I'm still alive._

Eren wasn't a religious man but a forgiving God sounded pretty good right now. Especially because of all the people out for his blood.

Murder. Cannibalism. Rape.

Those were his crimes.

Necrophilia. Personality Disorder. Psychosis. And numerous others were his condition.

And this is his story.


	2. June 18, 1978

**1978**

· **June 18**: Armin Arlert, 18. Last seen hitchhiking to a rock concert in Chippewa Lake Park. He was bludgeoned and strangled to death with a dumbbell before being dismembered. Remains pulverized and scattered in woodland behind Jaeger's childhood home.

* * *

Armin was so sick of walking. He just needed someone to pick him up already. At this rate he would never reach the concert. It was a hot June afternoon and he had already taken his black tee off. He would change into his band tee later. It was in his backpack, the only thing on his torso.

Eren Jaeger was driving back from another failed attempt at a job when he saw the shirtless Armin. And he was impressed. The small beads of sweat visible on his pale chest were very enticing. And he had his thumb out for a ride.

Eren pulled the car to the side of the road just ahead of the blonde and stuck his head out the driver side window.

"Hey! You need a ride?"

Armin was overjoyed.

"Yeah! Thanks so much dude!"

Armin threw his backpack into the backseat and then climbed in the front. He rolled down the window of the car because he was still overheated from the walk. Eren turned to face him.

"So, what's your name and destination?" Eren said with a sea captains accent.

Armin laughed. "My name's Armin Arlert. I'm heading to Chippewa Lake Park! Going to a concert up there."

"Cool, cool." Eren pulled out into traffic. "Do you have some time to spare?"

Armin glance at Eren and looked him up and down. "Maybe. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to my house and have a couple beers. I have some music we can flip through too." Eren kept his eyes on the road waiting for his passenger's decision.

"Mhm. Sure, why not. What time is it?"

After giving Armin the time the pair headed back to Eren's parent's house. There would be nobody there since both his parents had moved out to fight over custody of his younger brother. Leaving Eren to fend for himself.

His grip on the wheel tightened at the memory of his parents not caring about him but only on the boy. They decided he was too old. But it felt more like they had just pushed him aside.

Armin kept chattering away through Eren's silent musings until they reached the house.

"Hey, nice house. You live here alone?" Armin climbed out of the car and pulled his bag from the back seat.

"Yeah, for now." Eren was glad when Armin didn't inquire anymore about the subject. He let both of them into the house through the front door with his key.

"Go ahead and throw your stuff down anywhere. I'll get us something to drink." The man was already almost in the kitchen by the time he finished his sentence. The blonde was left to wander around the living room. His bright blue eyes landed on some music that was from the band he was going later to see.

"Oh! So cool!" Armin picked up one the CDs and looked around for a stereo. Eren walked into the room and gestured with his head towards the stereo.

"I figured you would pick that out." Eren handed the shorter man the drink before popping his own beer open. He flopped down on the couch and waved his hand for Armin to join him.

Armin started to walk towards the couch then remembered he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He held up a hand and took a swig of his beer before retrieving his shirt. Walking over to the couch he slipped it on and leaned back.

A few hours later, Armin was too many beers in and wanted to leave after finding a clock.

"I don't want to be late, man." Armin staggered over to a chair.

"Ok, hold on. Let me go to the bathroom then we'll leave." Eren walked out of the room and went to his bedroom instead.

_No. I don't want him to leave. No. I really like him. He's mine. He's not leaving!_

The brunette looked around the room and his eyes landed on his dumbells. They weren't very heavy. About ten pounds each. He picked one up and hefted it in his hands. Eren looked up as he left his room straight into his own reflection. He frowned then took the mirror off the wall.

"Eren~! I want to leave, please." Armin's garbled words reached Eren's ears as he stood posed for a swing behind the blonde.

"GAH!" Armin fell to the floor with two swift and heavy slams over the head. He was unconscious almost immediately.

Eren looked at the back of the knocked out man's body.

"You're not leaving." Eren flipped the pale man over and straddled his waist. He cocked his head and leaned forward. He took the dumbbell and placed the bar of Armin's neck. And pushed. He pushed until the blonde's chest stopped moving.

"Told you." Eren had been admiring that chest and body from afar but nothing was stopping him from exploring it further. He took the shirt off the corpse then slid backwards so he was straddling the bodies' shins. He flicked the buckle of the pants open before stopping for only a second. He opened the zipper and pulled the pants and underwear off at the same time.

Eren slipped his fingers through the laces of the dead man's shoes and pulled the shoes off. Then he pulled the rest of the clothes off, socks and all.

He stood up to admire his work and felt his hardness against his jeans. With shaking hands he undid his fly and pulled himself out.

_God. He's so hot._

Eren started pumping himself faster and faster as he looked over the body. His teal eyes scanned the pale chest that was so attractive to him. He felt a warmth pool in his stomach before crying out and spilling over the corpse.

Eren sat in the chair that Armin had previously occupied, breathing heavy and fast. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. It was late and he was tired and above all didn't feel like taking care of the body. He'd do it in the morning, Eren told himself.

The next morning after eating breakfast he dragged the body to the crawl space under the house. He walked out and grabbed a chainsaw before chopping up the body. Blood was spurting and he flinched every now and then if it got to close to his eyes. It was a shame to see the blood all over the pale body.

He wasted no time in cleaning the chainsaw before grabbing a shovel and digging a shallow grave in the backyard.

Eren stood and stretched his back after being in a stooped position. He tossed the shovel to the side then walked back to the crawlspace. The man glanced at the sky to try to measure the time. It's was about noon. He picked out both arms to place in the grave first. Then went back to get the legs. After placing the four limbs in the grave, he went back for the torso.

Eren walked into the crawlspace and ran his hand along the torso, through the blood, leaving his hand print streaks. He dragged the torso out of the space then hefted it over his shoulder. As gently as he could he plopped the rest of the body into the grave. Then picking up the shovel again he buried the parts.

He looked at his bloody hands and clothes. He figured that his face must be a mess too. Eren slipped through the back door where there was tile and then stripped to take a shower. He let the water crash over him.

_I need to do something else with that body. I'll eat lunch first then think._

Eren stumbled out of the bathroom then to his bedroom to get clean clothes. On his way he remembered that his dad has some kind of acid in the garage. He quickly made himself a turkey sandwich and pulled out some pretzels.

Chewing on the pretzels as he walked out to the garage, he found the acid.

_This'll work._

He relaxed for the rest of the day, alternating between watching TV and reading. The next day he mixed some acid and other harsh chemicals together in the bathtub. He yawned on his way out to retrieve the body.

_I'm gonna get dirty again._

He picked up the shovel and moved the dirt enough to pull out the body. Yawning again he picked up the torso first and took it inside to the waiting bath of acids. He set it in the tub and watched it dissolve for a few moments before going out and getting the rest of the parts.

He grabbed a juice box out of the fridge before checking on the parts again. Eren decided to stay in his own clothes until he was finished with the body. After a few hours he looked at the body again and the acid had turned into a fleshy slush of blood and muscle and skin and acid.

He grabbed a bucket and scooped what he could out of the tub, flushing the toilet every so often as it filled up. Eren pulled the skeleton out and set it on the tile to dry some more. The brunette washed out the tub and shower with the shower head and left to wait for the skeleton to dry.

When the skeleton was dry he carefully picked up the pieces and took it the garage. He hammered each bone into either powder or splinters.

_I could be a serial killer._

Eren laughed about both the idea of him being a serial killer and the joke his dad had made with him when he was a kid.

"If you eat cereal, are you a cereal killer?" Both males burst out laughing but mom held back her laughter and pretended to scold her husband.

He was still smiling softly when he sprinkled the bag of bones around the backyard. He went back inside to change clothes and a few weeks later his dad returned.

That was one of his stories.


	3. November 20, 1987

**1987**

· **November 20**: Jean Kirstein, 25. Killed in a rented room at the Ambassador Hotel. Jaeger claimed to have no memory of murdering Kirstein, yet stated he must have battered him to death in a drunken stupor. His body was dismembered in the basement of Jaeger's grandmother's house and the remains discarded in the trash. No remains were ever found.

"Grandma! I'm going out! I'll be back later."

"Wait, Eren!" But his grandmother's call went unheard as Eren hurried out of the house. He seriously needed a drink.

After quitting college because of alcohol abuse, getting discharged from the Army for alcohol abuse and eventually being sent to live with his grandmother for alcohol abuse, the only thing he had left was liquor.

The man was in a daze as he pulled up to a local bar. He wandered in and ordered a beer as he sat down in a booth. After downing a few more beers, he decided that he could not go back to his grandmother's wasted. He called the Ambassador Hotel from a phone outside the bar.

He stumbled back in after reserving a room. But before Eren got the chance to sit down, a man had caught his eye from another table. He was sitting next to the window and appeared to be studying Eren, his drink and the random passerby alternately. But the other man's main focus appeared to be Eren.

_"__GAH!" Armin fell to the floor with two swift and heavy slams over the head. He was unconscious almost immediately_.

_Damn, why am I thinking about that?_

Eren shook his head of the thought and walked over to the man. His hair was perfectly done with an undercut that showed off his two-toned coloring. And better yet, his body was toned underneath his t-shirt.

"What are you drinking tonight?" Eren asked as nonchalantly as possible despite his slight slurring.

"What I normally get. Haven't seen you here before. You new to the town?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Anyway, I'm Eren Jaeger."

"Jean Kirstein. Great to meet you. Want to sit with me?" Jean gestured to the chair in front of him after noticing how heavily Eren was leaning on it and figured the other man would have sat down anyway.

"Yeah, thanks."

Eren slid into the seat and ordered another beer. Jean raised his eyebrow a little but said nothing.

"So, you live around here?"

"Yeah, I've lived here just about my whole life."

Eren somehow found the ability to have a nonchalant conversation with Jean. The brunette was having trouble focusing on the other's voice and his own mind was wandering to the idea of fucking the other man's unconscious body. Jean went to the restroom and Eren saw his chance. He slipped a pill into the unsuspecting man's drink. It fizzed slightly before disappearing completely.

"It's getting late, Eren. I should be heading back."

"We can at least finish our drinks."

"Sure, that sounds good."

Jean sipped his drink. The man made a slightly confused face but continued drinking. As he finished the drink, Eren faux sipped his own. Jean drank the last of his liquor and looked at Eren.

"Are you ok, Jean?"

"I think so. Just getting a little tired and dizzy."

"Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"I don't know."

"Aw, come on. It would be nice. I was planning on spending the night in the Ambassador anyway."

Jean looked up at Eren almost suspiciously but couldn't muster the strength in his facial muscles.

"Are you gay? Never mind. Don't answer that."

"Why did you ask if you didn't want an answer."

"Well…because I'm…just wondering." Jean was stumbling over his words. He tried to stand up but ended up slumping in his seat.

"You seem off. Do you want some help?" Eren was calm and composed as he watched the other man struggle.

"I don't think I can drive home. I think will take you up on that offer."

Eren stood up and wrapped his arm around Jean's waist. The man seemed able to stand mostly on his own, which was good because if he couldn't the pair would have attracted a lot more attention.

Both men walked out to Eren's car and they made the short trip to the hotel.

After passing through the lobby, surprisingly, without incident, the pair made their way to Jaeger's rented room.

Unfortunately for Eren, the pill seemed to be wearing off.

_Damn. Nothing I can do about that now._

Eren unceremoniously flopped Jean onto the queen bed. He reached to click on a light but after finding that it was too bright for his drunken eyes, shut it off.

Eren could see Jean's outline in the dark but wanted to see more. He walked over to the window and gently pulled back the curtains, letting the moon in.

Jean noticed the new light and gazed over at Eren.

"Do you want to fuck?" Jean had a stupid, shit-eating grin on his face that was the effect of his drinking.

Eren didn't answer right away but took a beer out of his backpack that he brought with him. He gulped much of it down before saying, "Yeah".

Eren knew he shouldn't drink so much. He was already seeing hazy and felt incapable of functioning. He finished the beer off and walked over to Jean.

"Yeah, I would."

Eren stopped focusing on what he was doing. His memory became a blur of skin and sweat and cum.

The next time Eren opened his eyes, the sun was glaring down on him and the body lying next to him. The body of Jean Kirstein covered in blood and glassy eyed.

Eren almost screamed.

"Shit. Shit. Fucking damn it." The man scrambled around grabbing clothes. He almost put his clothes on when he realized that he was covered in blood.

"Damn." The desperate man ran into the shower and washed the blood off.

Having cleaned up, Eren walked out of his room and down the hallway. He passed the lobby with a smile at the lady standing by the register.

She smiled back flirtatiously.

_Gross._

Eren walked into the sunlight and considered his options. The best thing to do would be to get a large back or something to carry the body in. But he didn't have the right tools to cut the body up.

_A suitcase._

The brunette looked down both sides of the street and saw a store that might have what he needed.

He darted across the street to avoid being hit by oncoming traffic and hurried to the open door.

A few minutes later and Eren was rolling a suitcase across the lobby, up to his room. He walked into his room, slipping the suitcase beside him.

He quickly pushed the suitcase next to the bed. The man looked at Jean's body, deciding he would have to roll the body off the bed into the suitcase. After doing just that almost effortlessly, minus the thump of the body on the floor, he rolled the suitcase out the door and made his way to a payphone in the lobby to call a taxi.

He kept the suitcase containing the unfortunate corpse close to him and pushed into the back seat of a taxi.

The driver chuckled when Eren told him that he needed to go to a bar to pick up his car.

"Did she leave you behind this morning?"

_Hu? Oh._

"Ha. Yeah. You can't woo them all."

"I hear you there." The driver turned into the parking lot of the bar and let Eren out.

Eren had half a mind to flip off the retreating car but decided against it. Instead he walked over to his own car, popped the trunk, and hefted the suitcase in. He slammed the trunk closed a little too hard and flinched.

The drive back to his grandmother's house was uneventful, aside from Eren's ideas of what to do with the body. He decided to not do what he did with Armin's body.

_I'm the one that takes the trash out. I'll just cut the body up and put it in the trash bin._

A few hours and a rouse to distract his grandmother later, Eren was placing pieces of Jean in the trash.

_Maybe, I could be a serial killer._

This time Eren did not smile at the memory of that breakfast so many years ago.

* * *

A/N:

Dahmer did not spike this specific victims drink. Do not look up "ambassador hotel dahmer"

Please don't look it up. I had to stop writing for a while after seeing the pictures.


End file.
